csifandomcom-20200225-history
Urban Hellraisers
Urban Hellraisers is the ninth episode in season four of . Synopsis Eric finds himself in the middle of a robbery while at the bank. The team soon learns that the bank robbery is part of video game called Urban Hellraisers that is being played out in real life. To stop them, Ryan must play the game and figure out the robbers' next move before another crime happens. Plot Eric Delko visits an ATM and discovers that he is apparently out of money and cant get his card back. He walks into the bank to talk to the manager about his funds when suddenly, a gang of three masked gunmen charge into the bank with TEC-DC9 machine pistols, immediately shooting the CCTV cameras and wounding the security guards. While they take the money, Delko, who is outmanned, takes cover but is forced to intervene when the leader tells another gunman to rape a young female. Delko manages to kill him before the other two flee with around $18,000 and the leader guns down a teller. Delko tries to save the teller, but she ultimately dies at the scene. Some time later, the rest of Delko's team, including Alexx Woods notice that the gunman Delko killed is only nineteen years old, and find a number clicker in his pocket. They then notice that the Bank manager is missing, and that the gunmen are using him so the dye pack in the money won't go off. They look through the cameras from outside the bank, and find out that the robbers drove a car with a University tag on it, leading the team to believe the suspects are from the University. The team are able to find the Bank manager, and a student named Kim Mills finds the money and the dye pack goes off. The team is bewildered that the robbers left all the money behind, but they soon discover that the Bank manager told the robbers about an exchange of money from the Federal Reserve. Horatio Caine and Delko arrive at the scene, only to find one gunman already trying to rob them, whom they stop and arrest. After the gunman says he is 'Still in Play', Ryan Wolfe notices that the bank robbery Delko described and the attempted robbery from the helicopter are similar and that they come from a video game, and shows this to Horatio. The game gives the players more points if they perform things including: noticing police presence in the bank, killing a teller, and even raping a woman, which made Wolfe stop playing the game in the first place. The gunman must have decided to do the real thing to win more points. Ryan is asked to play the game once more to determine what the next move will be. While playing the game, Delko learns that robbing the bank is level one, and robbing the Federal Reserve is level two. They then learn of a "sniper mode", where the team finds evidence that a sniper rifle was on one of the neighboring rooftops, which was carried by the only robber who has not yet been caught; "Demon", the leader. Back at the lab, Special Agent Peter Elliott asks Calleigh Duquesne out for a drink, which she accepts. Meanwhile, Wolfe finally passes level two, and discovers that level three is about the robbers breaking into a police station to steal all the evidence against them. Horatio tries to lockdown the building, but two masked gunmen have already arrived, and proceed in taking the evidence. One gunman tries to kill Natalia Boa Vista, as killing her would gain him 5,000 points. However, he hesitates and is shot by Horatio, who then wounds the other "player", and is arrested, though Elliott is injured in the process. He is sent to a hospital, where Calleigh learns that despite asking her out, Elliott is engaged to a District Attorney, Monica West. After Elliott's recovery, he tells Calleigh that he asked her out for a drink to tell her about his engagement. In the lab, one of the player's glasses has the blueprints of the CSI: Miami lab. Frank Tripp traces the TEC-9s to a stolen shipment in Tampa. They question "Glasses", the player name for Michael Page, who tells them that he never met "Demon" in person, only online. The team traces the blueprints to Evan Walsh. Then the team returns to the campus and finds him dead. Alexx autopsies him and finds out that he had been playing non-stop for over 70 hours, and died after his heart gave out from drinking only energy drinks. They are led to another address, where they find several TEC-9s. They trace them back to the company who developed the video game, who actually distributes the weapons to the "players". They are able to retrieve "Demon's" mask at one point, and find out that there is female DNA on it, meaning "Demon" was a woman the entire time. The DNA matches Kim Mills, who is then brought in for questioning, where she confesses, and tells them that she got into the game to be included, and actually scored more points than any other player. She is charged with burglary and murder, and is sent to prison. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva La Rue as Natalia Boa Vista *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper *Bellamy Young as Monica West *Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera *Michael B. Silver as Peter Elliott *Amy Laughlin as Erica Sykes * Diana Chavez as Hot Girl * Lea Moreno as Demon/Kim Mills * Shaun Sipos as Hellys/Gabe Hammond * Kanin Howell as Scream * Shoshana Bush as Teenage Girl * Larissa Gomes as Monica Rodriguez * Marty McSorley as Rink Manager * Philip Winchester as Chris Allen * Jared Ward as Officer Tovado * Jerad Anderson as Glasses/Michael Page * Akeem Smith as John Berg * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Carl Hiatt * Ryan Ryusaki as Ski Mask * Banzai Vitale as Demon Boy Major Events *Special Agent Peter Elliott returns to help Calleigh with the case. *Elliott's fiancee, Monica West is introduced for the first time. Quotes :Glasses: I'm hurt. :Horatio: Real bullets are funny like that, aren't they? Trivia *The cover art for the Urban Hellraisers game is similar to the cover art of the Grand Theft Auto video games. See Also 4.09